1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to point of purchase display shelving structures, in particular point of purchase display shelving structures for small products, that may be packaged in individual cartons or boxes, and stacked in arrays. The present invention is directed in particular to such point of purchase display shelving structures that are fabricated from paper, paperboard, and corrugated paper and corrugated paperboard materials, and which are configured to be transported to their point of use in a collapsed, but otherwise substantially fully assembled configuration.
2. Prior Art
Point of purchase display shelving structures for small size goods are well known. Such shelving structures are often fabricated from metal or plastic, and are fabricated to be quickly set up and knocked down, in order to accommodate the needs of the particular business establishment, as well as the changing promotional events that prompt the use of the point of purchase display shelving.
However, such metal and/or plastic displays are typically very generic in shape, little more than open-topped or open-front bins in which the goods are piled or stacked. Furthermore, such metal and/or plastic displays can be relatively heavy and/or bulky, even in their broken down form, and can be relatively expensive to fabricate, especially since they are not always intended for multiple uses, and are discarded after only one use.
Point of purchase display shelving structures for small articles, that have been fabricated from paper, paperboard, and corrugated paper and corrugated paperboard are known. Such point-of-purchase display shelving structures have the advantage of typically being lighter in weight than comparable metal or plastic structures. In addition, such display shelving structures are typically less expensive to manufacture and ship. Furthermore, such display shelving structures are often more amenable to recycling than metal or plastic structures, once their function as a display shelving structure has been completed.
Point of purchase display shelving structures, fabricated from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard, are also known which are manufactured and shipped to the ultimate consumer/point of use in a collapsed, but otherwise fully assembled form, in order to permit the shelving structure to be shipped in a minimum amount of volume, for reduced shipping costs. However, such prior art collapsible display shelving structures often suffer from a reduced structural strength, in comparison to non-collapsible paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material, or metal or plastic structures.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a collapsible display shelving structure, fabricated from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard, that is provided with enhanced structural strength and robustness, while retaining an economical configuration that is also relatively easy to raise from its collapsed construction.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed, in part, to a collapsible shelving display fabricated at least in part from at least one of paper, paperboard, or corrugated paperboard material. The collapsible shelving display, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, comprises, in part, a stand. The stand includes a substantially planar back wall, having two opposed side edge regions. Two side wall assemblies are foldably connected to respective ones of the two opposed side edge regions of the back wall, each of the two side wall assemblies being movable between a position substantially perpendicular to the back wall and foldably attached thereto, and a position substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall and foldably attached thereto. At least one foldable shelf support member distinct from the stand is connected to each of the two side wall assemblies. The at least one foldable shelf support member is articulable, between a position extending substantially straight across from one side wall assembly to the other and spaced from the back wall when both side wall assemblies are substantially perpendicular to the back wall, and a collapsed position wherein portions of the at least one shelf support member are folded over upon other portions of the shelf support member and substantially juxtaposed against the back wall, when both side wall assemblies are in said substantially parallel position and juxtaposed to the back wall. At least one shelf member is positionable over said shelf support member, for supporting an article.
The at least one foldable shelf support member is preferably removable and operably connectable to the two side wall assemblies.
The at least one foldable shelf support member preferably includes two foldable end panels operably configured for insertion into corresponding apertures in respective ones of the side wall assemblies.
The at least one shelf member is preferably pivotably attached to the back wall, and pivotable between a collapsed position substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall and a supporting position not substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall, such that a portion of the at least one shelf member rests atop a portion of the at least one foldable shelf support member, when the at least one foldable shelf support member is in the position extending substantially straight across from one side wall assembly to the other.
The at least one shelf member preferably includes a top panel, a bottom panel, and an attachment panel foldably connected to the top panel, and wherein the top panel is foldably connected and fixedly connected to the bottom panel.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each side wall assembly comprises an inner side panel foldably connected to an opposite one of the side edge regions of the back wall; an outer side panel hingedly connected to the inner side panel; a side reinforcement panel hingedly connected to the outer side panel for disposition between the inner and outer side panels upon articulation of the stand.
In an embodiment of the invention, at least one leading edge of each side wall assembly is inclined upon articulation of said stand. In such an embodiment, preferably, the back wall is inclined at an angle substantially parallel to an angle of incline of the leading edge of each side wall assembly, so that the separation between said back wall and said leading edges remains substantially constant.
The at least one foldable shelf support member preferably comprises a central panel, having two opposed diagonal edge regions; at least two intermediate panels, each having an end, foldably connected to respective ones of the two diagonal edge regions of the central panel; and at least two end panels foldably connected to respective ends of the intermediate panels, each end panel further being operably configured to be connected to a respective one of the side wall assemblies.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each said inner side panel includes at least one aperture through which a respective one of said end panels of the at least one foldable shelf support member may be inserted.
The collapsible shelving display, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, further comprises a signage riser, extending upwardly from the back wall. The signage riser preferably comprises at least two non-identical panels, wherein one panel includes at least one attachment portion, said at least two non-identical panels being foldably connected and juxtaposed in partially overlying relation to one another, so that the at least one attachment portion extends away from the overlying portions of the at least two non-identical panels.
Preferably, the stand is fabricated from a single blank of corrugated paperboard material.
In a preferred embodiment, each side wall assembly further includes a cover panel foldably connected to and emanating from an upper edge region of each outer side panel, for covering a gap between each respective outer side panel and its corresponding inner side panel upon articulation of said stand.
The at least one foldable shelf support member is preferably fabricated from corrugated paperboard material, and the corrugations are oriented such that the corrugations extend horizontally in both the central panel and each of the intermediate panels; and the corrugations extend vertically in each of the end panels upon reorientation of the end panels into juxtaposition with said side wall assemblies. Preferably, the shelf member is fabricated from corrugated paperboard material, and the corrugations are oriented such that the corrugations extend horizontally in the upper panel, bottom panel, and attachment panel.
Preferably, the corrugations of the corrugated paperboard material, in the planar back wall, the two side wall assemblies, and the end panels of the at least one foldable shelf support member, extend vertically and the corrugations of the shelf supports and shelves extend horizontally transversely from side to side.
Preferably, each side wall assembly includes a double fold line between each outer side panel and inner side panel combination to accommodate orientation of each side reinforcement panel therebetween.